


.I Found Love.

by cHrizHasIssues



Category: MCR - Fandom, fob - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Frerard, Gay, I found love, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Rejection, Smoking, alcholic, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, heartbroken, pete wentz - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHrizHasIssues/pseuds/cHrizHasIssues
Summary: Frank noticed how close Gerard got while they where on stage, Frank noticed how soft Gee’s lips was when he got to taste them for second, he noticed the way he made his heart flutter when Gee got too close.. Frank noticed too many things.. Frank found out he had developed a crush on his best friend.. He needed to sort this out himself.. Mikey couldn't even know. Frank got more isolated, and Gee noticed.Edit:(DONT READ: NOT WRITING ANYMORE ON IT!)





	1. Relization

**Author's Note:**

> Sry its short, I’ts my first Frerard fanfiction i’ve written.
> 
> Hope you enjoy I guess.

It was another night where they where live on stage again, this is where it all started. Gerard walked towards the raven haired guitarist while they played Helena, suddenly he pecked Frank’s cheek, it only lasted a second before Gee pushed Franks head away again, Ray didn't really pay attention, but Mikey looked confused at Gerard. Frank felt too confused and stopped playing on his guitar for a moment after realizing he was supposed to play and just tried to shake that cheek peck out of his mind.

“Wtf was that Gee?” Mikey asked directly after they where backstage, “What, what?” Gerard asked confused and looked at Mikey who was now face palming, “You know what, just don't start smooching everyone on stage” Mikey said as he walked into the bathroom.

Frank walked around the halls hours after they where done on scene, he had been looking for Gerard to ask him why he had done that. Frank gave up and just wanted some coffee to get his mind off things, when he rounded a corner and bummed into a person, of-fucking-course it was Gerard, “Sorry Frankie” Gee said apologizing while looking down at Frank, “I’ve been searching for you everywhere Gee! Why the fuck did you peck my cheek. on. stage.” Gerard had seem to have forgotten again, after 2-3 min of thinking and remembering Gerard said simply, “I was in the mood, don't think about it too much.” When Gerard had said that he walked past Frank and towards the couch room.. 

When the band had gotten to the hotel and gotten the keys to their rooms sighed Frank as he laid flat out on his stomach on the double bed, “dibs on the double bed,” Frank said as he yawned, “Sure” Mikey said tired as he sat down on the other bed, “What was Gee’s deal today?” Frank said as he turned around facing the roof, “Don't know, don't care, goodnight.” Mikey got up and walked to the bathroom.. 

Frank tried to fall asleep that night, but his mind had other things to do.. Frank just couldn’t stop thinking about Gee.. Frank thought about how it would feel against his lips and how he just couldn't help but stare at Gee after that peck on the cheek, with Gerard in Franks mind he finally fell asleep..

———

Frank awoke the next morning by hearing the shower run, he really had to take a pee tho and almost peed in his boxers when he had to wait 20 duking minutes before Mikey was done showering, “Fucking finally, Michael!” Frank said as he hurried to the bathroom.. He had that amazing relieve and looked himself in the mirror, he needed to shave soon.. Frank decided to do it today

Mikey- no the whole fucking band had seemed all whispery this whole morning, what was their problem. 

“Why are you all 6th grade girls today?” Frank said more pissed than he had meant to sound while they where in a star bucks drinking their coffee’s, Ray was the first one to let out a laugh, Mikey and Gerard then started to join in on Ray’s laughter.

“Its your fukin B-Day today, Frankie!” Gerard said while laughing a bit, “what?” Had Frank really just forgot his own B-Day. again.. He took his phone out and looked at his phone and mentally facepalmed as it said -31 OCT- “Happy B-Day, Iero!” Ray said as he slurped on his coffee. 

“Yea, bye mom and thanks for the B-Day wishes” Frank said as he hung up on Linda. “I got you a gift!” Frank jumped into a weird karate position as he looked at Gee standing with something behind his back, Gerard giggled at Franks defense technique, “what is it?” Frank asked curious and looked a bit behind Gerard. Gerard moved so he always was in front of Frank, “Be patient for gods sake.” He took the gift in front of him and handed it to Frank , it was a small box “Open it” Frank took the gift and took the ribbon up and opened the small box. It was a black bracelet with a gold pumpkin in the middle.. Frank just looked at it while smiling like an idiot, “Thanks Gee!” Frank said as he hugged the red head.. Gerard hugged back and then pulled away.. “No problem, Frankie, we should get back to practice..” Frank took the bracelet on hid wrist and followed Gerard towards the scene to get a sound check...

After the show was done and they where all backstage grabbed Gerard Franks hand and whispered in his ear, “I have one more surprise for you” suddenly Franks head felt dizzy and just followed Gerard outside and up to a hill.. Gerard was sitting down in the grass and Frank sat down slowly after, “ain’t it just beautiful” Gee said as he looked out in the sunset, Frank looked out in the sunset and he had fo admit it was very beautiful, just not as beautiful as Gerard.. God dammit he thought he had got past that crush thing. “..yes..” he admitted low..

After what felt like hours, which was most likely 10 min Gerard looked at Frank, “What’s wrong, Frankie?” Frank jumped a little as Gerard spoke to him softly.. “nothing, why?”.. “you’ve been very quiet today, you’re always an energy ball up on stage, ofc you where head banging today on stage and all but you didn't do all kind of crazy things y’know.. whats going on?”.. Frank took the words in, he was right, today he wasn’t that little energy ball on stage, he had kept on looking at Gerard and had floated into his thoughts.. Frank looked down in the ground.. He was so confused himself so how the heck could he tell what was going on.. “Lets get back to the hotel.” Frank said too coldly, Gee didn’t stop with his asking tho, “Frankie. Tell me what’s going on.”. “Hotel.” “Frank-“ “Please just shut up and lets get back. K.” Frank said as he stood up and left Gerard. 

Mikey looked as Frank hurried into the hotel room and stripped and climbed in bed, “Night, Mikey.” Mikey sighed as he sat on the edge of the double bed, he took his sunglasses off and looked down at Frank, “Whats wrong, did Gee do something?” “Call it that, sure.” Frank mumbled down in the pillow, “What did he do?” Frank took his head up and laid it on the side on the pillow.. Frank just stared blankly into the air, “I can't tell you. I can’t even say it too myself.” Mikey patted Franks back and stood up, “Tomorrow?” “yea..”


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be gone from Monday to Friday, so I’ll begin to make the 3rd chapter at Friday when I come home.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this series so far! 
> 
> -.Chris

Gerard got out of bed and yawned, Frank had seemed so distant from him yesterday, was he still bummed about that cheek peck. Why would Frank still be bothered by it? Gerard decided to go get some coffee, as he opened the door he noticed the clock -5:09 AM- Shit, he was up that early? He looked over at that sleeping ball of hair and closed the door behind him slowly..

He got to the star bucks and ordered his coffee, the sweet lady behind the desk smiled to him as she recognized him and her smile just got more wider “wait, aren’t you Gerard Way?” she said, “Yea-“ He looked at her name tag “- and you’re Justine?” She smiled and asked for a selfie and autograph, he happily signed the small cup lid and she thanked him, he got his coffee and noticed a beautiful woman looking out the window, he felt his heart beat a bit faster.. 

Gerard walked over to her and asked if he could sit down, she looked at Gerard and just nodded, “What’s your name?” the woman asked, “Gerard, you?” “Lindsey.” they shook hands and began to talk. Gerard found out that she also was in a band called Mindless Self Indulgence, he got her number and walked back to the hotel with his half filled coffee.. 

He kept on smiling the rest of the morning. Ray asked what made him so happy this morning, Gerard wasted no time about talking about Lindsey a.k.a Lyn-Z.

—

Frank had gotten to practice on his part before he went to practice with the band as Mikey walked in to the room, “Hey Frank, didnt know you where here..” “S’fine” Frank said while strumming his guitar, “I’ll just go into another room-“ “-We can just practice together!” Frank said interrupting Mikey’s sentence, Frank looked at Mikey, god why was the Way brothers so hot, Gees. Mikey smiled and took out his bass and strummed it. Frank started to play something, Mikey looked at Frank when he didnt regonize the song number he played, Frank noticed and said “I- I tried to write my own song, just a dumb idea really..” Frank looked away blushing a bit.. “Nono its really good- can I learn it?” Frank looked at Mikey and smiled more, “yea, I can teach you”

When Mikey had learned half of the song the other members of the band came in, Ray with his big fro and Gerard with a big smile plastered onto his beautifully perfect face. “What happened Gerard, you don't just usually smile at everything,” Mikey asked, “He's lovesick.” Ray said, rolling his eyes and looked at Frank, Ray noticed the note paper for his own song, “Frank, have you wrote your own song? thats crazy!” Ray said as he grabbed the paper.. “Ray, please give it too me, its just dumb and just something I can practice a bit on.” Frank said pleading, Gerard looked at the paper “wow, Frank I didn't know you wrote songs!” Gerard said shockingly, Frank looked up at Gerard, he grabbed the paper and shoved it into his pocket, “should we practice or not.” Frank said bitterly.

Frank really needed to cool down and laid his guitar harshly but careful down on the couch and walked outside fast, he could hear them all yelling his name in confusion. He walked over and sat down in the grass under a big tree. He really needed space right now, he took out a cigarette and found his lighter and lit it, he took a drag and blew the smoke out from his mouth. The voice in his head echoed in his head again and again, “Hes lovesick.” who had Gerard a crush on, probably not him, why would he anyway. Frank got taken out of his thoughts as he felt a presence besides him, he looked to his side and saw Mikey, “What happened in there, Frank?” Mikey asked, Frank ignored him and threw the cigarette on the ground, stood up and stamped on it. He began to walk away when Mikey grabbed his wrist, Frank turned around, but Mikey had also had the idea of turning Frank around himself and the turning around made them get too close, and there lips nearly touched, they froze and just looked at each other, “What the fuck are you guys doing?!” They heard Gerard yell as they pulled away, both blushing. 

“DOnt smoOch evRyoNe” Gerard said mockingly at Mikey as they had sat down on the couches, “Gee, its all a misunderstanding.” Mikey said, “Nono, its fine, you guys should just have told me you where a couple,” Gerards eyes was flashing jealousy but they didn't seem to notice, “My best friend and brother, my best friend. and my brother.” “Gerard, please calm down and let us explain” Frank said but got cut with a “No! Ive heard enough, just don't go around gay kissing around me.” Gerard said while rushing out of the couch room, Frank looked hurt towards the door Gee just walked out of.. Dont tell Gerard im Bi. Check. “Is Gee a homophobic?” Frank asked still while looking at the door, “Nono, he just got pretty agro. I’ll try to talk to him and explain.” Mikey said as he stood up and left Frank all alone.

—

“Frank.”

“Frank!”

Frank woke up and looked around, Ray was yelling at him. “30 min till.” Frank sat up in the couch he fell asleep on, “what?” Frank asked with a rusty voice, “Live. Get your guitar we’ll be practicing a bit”

On stage Gerard totally ignored Frank, nobody seemed to notice, only some of the fans and Frank, Frank just looked down the entire show and barely even head-banged once, he didn't even move that much, just walked a bit back and then forward again. Frank heard someone scream, “FRANK! FRANK! YOU K DUDE?” Frank looked at the fans and tried to find the voice but it was impossible, so he just looked down again and kept playing. 

When they got off stage a security guy came up to him and patted him on the back, he smiled at him, and he smiled back. Frank kept looking down while they walked to their places to be, Frank bummed into a chest while looking down, “sorry,” Frank said while still looking down and tried to walk past the person, “Frank.” Frank got stopped when the person who turned out to be Mikey grabbed his wrist. “What.” Frank looked past Mikey and saw Gerard and a woman kissing outside, Mikey had seemed to notice and simply shrugged and said, “Gees new girlfriend, Lindsey.” Frank didn't stop starring at them with pure jealousy, why didn’t Gerard feel the same way. He didn’t understand. He shook his head a bit and looked at Mikey and felt total relaxation come over him like a wave, “Frank, are you okay?” 

“Im okay, I promise.” Frank said not releasing what he had said and Mikey smirked and began to sing, “Im not okaaay, i’M NO-“ “No. Mikey, please.” Frank said in a smile.. “Well theres this party tmorrow one of Gees friends are holding, coming?” “Sure” Frank said, for the first time he didn’t think of Gerard.


End file.
